<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Reps by oofmilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821537">Class Reps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk'>oofmilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bonding, Gen, He/Him and They/Them pronouns for Mioda Ibuki, ibuki’s here but like blink and you’ll miss them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chiaki finds Kaede playing the piano at three in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Class Reps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ibuki doesn’t have any speaking lines, but he uses he/they pronouns in this! i also cling to the hc that kaede is the class rep for the gifted juveniles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Little late for piano practice, isn’t it, Akamatsu?”</p>
<p>Kaede’s fingers come to an immediate halt on the piano keys. She looks up, sees Chiaki leaning in the doorway to her research lab. Her eyes flick to the wall clock. Is it really that late already?</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry, Nanami-senpai! I didn’t realize how late it was!”</p>
<p>Chiaki hums, shrugs, steps into the room and kicks the door shut behind her. With all the grace of someone who regularly sits in a hunched over position rather than on a piano bench, Chiaki drops herself onto the bench next to Kaede.</p>
<p>“Well,” Chiaki says after a moment when Kaede doesn’t say anything, “whatcha working on?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Kaede looks at the sheet music spread in front of her, flips back to the first page and takes it in her hand to show Chiaki. “Just… playing Clair De Lune by Debussy. It’s… comforting.”</p>
<p>Kaede’s shoulders drop almost imperceptibly. If Chiaki notices, she doesn’t say anything. Instead she hums again, flips her hood up and rolls it between her fingers as she thinks.</p>
<p>“Will you play it for me?”</p>
<p>“What?” Kaede asks, taken aback.</p>
<p>“Clair De Lune. Will you play it for me?” Chiaki repeats, and she drops the hood back down over her backpack that she seemingly never goes anywhere without.</p>
<p>“You… want me to?”</p>
<p>Chiaki smiles. “Sure do. I don’t usually listen to anything but video game soundtracks but…” She trails off. “Never mind. I wanna hear you play.”</p>
<p>So Kaede nods, puts the music back, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, starts playing again. The sheet music is only there in case she <em> really </em> needs a reminder, anyway. But she shouldn’t, not with this song. Not for Clair De Lune. For a moment she forgets Chiaki’s even there, lost in the song, but then it comes to its inevitable end.</p>
<p>And Chiaki sighs.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Akamatsu?”</p>
<p>Startled by the question, Kaede roughly presses her fingers down onto the keys, drawing a long and ugly sound from the piano. Just as quickly she picks her hands up, folds them in her lap.</p>
<p>“Why do you, uh, why do you ask?” Kaede asks.</p>
<p>Chiaki sighs, flips her hood up once again. “It’s almost three in the morning, and you’re practicing piano in your research lab.” She pauses, gestures to Kaede’s clothing. “Not to mention you’re in your pajamas, so you were clearly either getting ready for or were in bed at some point.”</p>
<p>“Aha… is it really that obvious?”</p>
<p>Chiaki shrugs. “I’m used to comforting Hajime and Komaeda, so you learn to pick up on things.” Scooting half an inch closer, she asks again, “So what’s up?”</p>
<p>Kaede takes a breath, holds it a moment. “I had a bad dream.” Then, as if suddenly remembering the just mentioned time, she looks pointedly at Chiaki and asks, “What are you doing awake at this hour?”</p>
<p>“What <em> aren’t </em> I doing awake at this hour?” Chiaki fires back. She frowns, though, and says, “Bad dream, huh? You wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Not…” Kaede crosses her arms tightly, fingers digging into the fabric of her shirt. “Not really. I just woke up and wanted company, but no one was awake, so I came here. Hard to be alone when the music from the piano is here with me.”</p>
<p>Chiaki hums and stands. “Well, come on then.”</p>
<p>Kaede blinks, bewildered. “Come on… where?”</p>
<p>“To my dorm,” Chiaki says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“Why are we going there?”</p>
<p>Chiaki cocks her head to the side. “Akamatsu, how long have you been sitting at that piano bench?”</p>
<p>Kaede opens her mouth, realizes how bad the answer sounds, and closes it before she says anything.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” Chiaki sighs. “Come on, hanging out in my dorm’s gonna be a lot comfier than sitting at the piano all night.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Sure I’m sure.” Chiaki turns, starts walking toward the door. Without looking back over her shoulder, she calls out, “Come on, Akamatsu! Before you fall asleep at the keys!”</p>
<p>“Ah! Coming!” Kaede briefly considers putting the sheet music away, but Chiaki’s still walking away, and, well, it <em> is </em> her research lab, so she leaves it be, grabbing her own backpack by the straps and jogging to catch up.</p>
<p>They have to go up a flight of stairs and trek down a hallway to reach Chiaki’s dorm room, but Chiaki keeps the air alive with bits and pieces of conversation as they go. The Class 77-B floor of dorms is a place Kaede can say she’s honestly never been, and she can just barely make out the figure of Ibuki slipping into their room in the darkness.</p>
<p>“He’s always up late too,” Chiaki says as she unlocks her door, seemingly having read Kaede’s mind.</p>
<p>“Right…” She doesn’t want to ask if all of Class 77-B has as horrible a sleeping schedule as Chiaki and Ibuki.</p>
<p>Chiaki’s room is definitely decorated to match her ultimate, with different game posters and merch hung on the walls and perched on shelves, and it’s as she’s walking toward a beanbag chair at the back of the room that she says, “You can have the bed.”</p>
<p>“I-I can what?” Kaede quietly closes the door behind her. “I can’t do that! It’s <em> your </em> bed in <em> your </em> room!”</p>
<p>But Chiaki just shrugs, drops herself onto the beanbag and pulls her Switch out of her backpack. “What kind of upper year would I be if I made you sleep on the <em> floor</em>? Trust me, Akamatsu, it’s fine. I’ve slept on this beanbag before anyway.”</p>
<p>It’s said with such an air of finality that Kaede can’t help but nod her head, toe off her shoes, and crawl up onto the center of Chiaki’s bed. She’s about to strike up a conversation again, maybe ask Chiaki <em> why </em> she cared enough to invite Kaede back to her room, but all at once the exhaustion hits her, and Kaede lies down on her side to finally go back to a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>And in the morning when she wakes up, she can’t be mad to see Chiaki definitely hasn’t slept a wink because at least she’s not alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>